


Heatwave In Devildom

by TheSpiderPrincess



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Established poly, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Love Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, genderless reader, minimal plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpiderPrincess/pseuds/TheSpiderPrincess
Summary: The timing couldn't have been worse. Spring Break was just upon the students of R.A.D and everyone buzzing with excitement! Minus a certain seven brothers which causes you to worry. Trouble quickly arises as the brother's call for an emergency meeting to give you a very specific warning.What do you get with seven demons in heat and one human in the same house?
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 166





	1. Something's Not Right

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! Hope you enjoy what you see!
> 
> This first bit is meant to be short, I promise.

Devildom was nothing like home back in the human realm. There was always something new, something strange, or something downright weird to find. One thing that the two realms shared was a Spring-Break for the students! Given you were at a royal academy it was actually quite considerate to have a break once in a while. To say you were pumped for this break would be an understatement. So many ideas and plans flooded your mind when the news came to light! Late-night gaming sessions with Levi, Mammon could teach you how to play Devildom poker, maybe a spa day with Asmodeus. It was almost too much to handle!

"Well, aren't you awfully chipper this morning?" Mammon chimed as he plopped in the seat beside you. Of course, he didn't have his backpack again. He'd likely steal your notes again later in the day.  
"I am!" You chirped. "Spring Break is upon us and I simply can't wait!" The demon clicked his tongue and muttered something just low enough you couldn't hear. "Mammon, you know I can't understand you when you mumble."   
"Ah, it's nothing. I just know Lucifer is going to hound me every day. You're lucky! You guys never have to deal with him breathing down your neck!" You playfully roll your eyes and shake your head, turning towards the teacher as the bell finally rang.

The final bell rang and you sprung up from your seat like a wind-up toy. Darting your way to the cafeteria where your favorite demons would be. It never took you long to find the boys, once you had your food you skipped over and slid into your seat beside Asmodeus. Before you could say anything you caught the nervous look painting his features. It was unlike Asmodeus to not smile

"Azzy, what's the matter? Where's that smile I love to see?" The demon jumped a little, startled from his thoughts, before beaming and throwing his arms around you.  
"Darling! I was wondering where you were!" Mammon began making a fuss about the hug so you cut it off before he started yelling.  
"You ready for spring break? I know I am. I can't wait to spend a day with each and every one of you!" A stiff silence hung over the table. The brothers looking to each other for an answer, but no one spoke. Every demon had furrowed brows as the silence just grew thicker.  
"Oh no. Don't tell me Lucifer has work for us to do all week?" This brought a giggle from Asmodeus.  
"Thankfully no! However, there _is_ something we have to handle beforehand," He patted your head. "Don't worry your little head. We won't drag you into it~" You gave a little huff.  
"What's the big deal? What if I want to help?" More worried glances. "Fine. If you won't tell me I'll just have to ask Lucifer." 

Panic erupted in an instant. Every demon trying to stop you and begging you not to worry about it. You tried your best to calm them and eventually got everyone quiet again. "Okay, seriously. _What_ is going on here? Why can't I help?" None of the brothers could look you in the eyes. A moment passed before Satan spoke up.   
"Maybe we should speak to Lucifer," He looked to Asmodeus who nodded. "Perhaps he can sort this out." He turned to you, offering a comforting smile. "Please, don't worry. It's a demon problem. We know you've helped with many before, and we're grateful! However, this might be out of even your range. We'll speak with Lucifer and see what can be done about it. Alright?" You gave another huff. Only dropping it once the brothers promised to speak with Lucifer.

The rest of the day was filled with worried thoughts. Were the brothers ok? Had something happened again? Why would no one speak to you about the problem? Your buzz for Spring-Break had died because of this. You couldn't stop thinking about the brothers and why they all looked so worried. There was still hope, though. There might have been a problem, but you could spend this time making everyone happy again. In a way, you could indirectly help by cheering them up. This thought kept you afloat between classes. You could still play with Levi, gamble with Mammon, and unwind with Asmodeus through the week.

As you got home you trotted to your room and changed into casual clothing. Happy to be out of uniform and able to relax a bit again. All the worrying about the brothers certainly had made you a bit tired. As you were changing, you could hear voices through the walls. Try as you might though, the voices were just too far away to hear from your room. You couldn't even make out who it was that was speaking. The worries crept back into your mind as you tried to listen. You loved these boys deeply, not being able to help was eating away at you. It didn't take you long to decide what to do. With resolve in your heart, you decided to march over to Lucifer's room. Surely the eldest had to know what was going on.

On your way there, you ran into Mammon who lit up at seeing you. "Hey, there you are! I was just coming to get ya'. Lucifer is calling a house meeting. I think you're gonna want to hear this." With that, the two of you walked to the common room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed it! I haven't written in a long while so I welcome critique. Do be gentle though- I am just a tiny creechur.


	2. Counting The Days

You and Mammon walked slowly towards the common room. The heavy silence could be felt even through the halls of the house. That same heavy silence that had you so worried at school earlier. As you both rounded the corner Lucifer greeted you with a small smile.  
"Ah, there you two are. I was starting to think you'd run off again." Lucifer gestured for you both to take a seat. His eyes carried a worry you'd only seen so many times before. "Now then, since we're all here, let's address the matter at hand."  
"Is everything alright, Lucifer?" You cut in, "The boys have been strangely quiet today and it's had me worried half to death." The demon folded his arms and nodded.  
"Yes, everything's fine. I just worry it won't be very soon. Are you familiar with a demon's biology at all?" You softly shook your head. You hadn't taken any classes on the subject yet. "I figured. I remember you mentioning that class being later in your semesters. Allow me to explain."

"You see, when we first came to Devildom we too were unfamiliar with what would happen to our bodies. I'll be forever grateful for Lord Diavolo for taking care of us in such troubling times. We've gotten far more used to it in the past, but now you're here." His brows knitted together as he looked for the right words. "Demons, unlike angels, have a sort of heat season. Thankfully they're not the feral kind humans tend to write about. That's not to say it can't happen, though. I unfortunately happen to be one of those cases. It's never been a problem, until now. With all of us sharing you, I worry one of us may get out of hand and hurt you." A bright red blush flushed your cheeks as the other spoke. A heat season? That could only be in fantasy!  
"There are arrangements in place in case you feel the need to get some space. Lord Diavolo has been extremely kind and has offered a room in the castle until this passes. Although, I get the feeling you'd be wanting to stay here."

"Of course I'd want to stay. I love you all and I want to help! Is this why everyone's been so nervous lately?" Beelzebub nodded.  
"What he said is true. It's not bad but a couple of us do get pretty mean."  
"By mean he means violent. Some nasty fights can break out between demons in heat," Levi added.

"Unfortunately," Lucifer cut in sternly to quiet down his brothers. "It lines up with Spring-Break. Almost perfectly I'd say. Are you sure you'd want to spend your entire break with all of us? Especially in such a state?" You nodded again. Giving the eldest no room for argument with your persistence in helping. "Very well then. I'll see that some arrangements are made to take care of the smaller details. Love," Lucifer turned to you again. "I'd like you to do some research on demons. You only have so many days to prepare. It'd likely be best you know as much as possible to be ready. Understood?"  
"Oooo~ I could help you study!" Asmodeus purred as he playfully leaned against you. It didn't take long for the room to devolve into the usual brotherly bickering.

With Satan's help, you collected some books on the new subject. You'd taken Lucifer's words to heart and wanted to be as ready as possible. Reading up on the biology and heats in specific whenever you had free time. In between classes, at lunch, even back at the House of Lamentation. Mammon jokingly said you looked too much like Satan when doing so. You just so happened to be buried in one of your books when you bumped into someone on your way to lunch. You'd finally found the chapter explaining heats and what it did to a demon. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention-!" There before you stood the prince of demons, looking rather bewildered at you.  
"Oh, hello! I didn't think we'd run into each other, literally!" Lord Diavolo laughed and smoothed down his coat. "Reading something interesting I see?" Your face quickly became a glowing red as the prince spied the cover of your book. You stammered through an excuse before he chuckled. "No need to be so embarrassed. I'm glad you're educating yourself on this. I take it Lucifer already told you what was happening with the brothers?"  
"He did," You mumbled. "I've decided to stay with them through it. Someone has to be there for them after all." The prince nodded.  
"I see. I assure you the boys can handle themselves. They have been for thousands of years after all. Though I'm sure they appreciate the company. Do be careful with Lucifer though, he can be something else during that time."  
"How are you so casual about this, sir? Isn't this... I don't know- embarrassing?"  
"I don't see why it would be." Diavolo shrugged and smiled. "It's a natural process, most demons have it. There's nothing to be ashamed about. I take it this sort of thing is more taboo to humans?" You nodded and shut your book as the two of you walked to the cafeteria.  
"Unfortunately so. Not to everyone, but the general idea is you don't talk about those things in the open. I don't mind personally, it's just- I don't know you well and would hate to make you uncomfortable sir." Lord Diavolo's laugh echoed through the halls, easing your anxiety some.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. Well, as uneventful as things can be with the brothers. Although, Asmodeus had been pinging you all day. Needy for some kind of attention from you. You blamed the beginnings of heat for his needy behavior.  
As you got home you noticed Lucifer hanging up a calendar in the common room; marking off the days before Spring-Break.   
"What's that for?" You hummed as you stood beside him. He kissed the top of your head once seeing you.  
"Just counting down the days. I have no doubt you'll be watching them closely yourself. This just gives me some comfort that the house will be ready for the beginning of things. If they can see how close it is I hope they'll make preparations. I take it you've been reading?"  
"I have. Satan helped me find the books I needed. It sounds like a real pain to deal with." This made the demon nod and pinch the bridge of his nose.  
"Even after thousands of years, I still dread when it comes around. Some seasons are worse than others and I can't watch my brothers as to stop their shenanigans."  
"I kind of prepared for that," Lucifer quirked a brow. "See, I've asked the Purgatory house members to keep an eye out for any of the brothers since I'll be here too. Especially Mammon and Asmodeus. They all agreed to help! Funny coming from Luke. I guess he doesn't want them causing trouble either." This seemed to ease the demon some. He gently caught your chin to kiss you on the lips.   
"Thank you, Love, I truly appreciate the thought."

For the time being Lucifer retreated to his room. You looked to the calendar and hummed. Only five more days until Spring-Break came around.


End file.
